


Fun for the Whole Family

by AndaisQ



Series: What I Did Over My Summer Vacation, by Zach Mitchell, age 16 [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: And has a fulfilling career in a field less likely to get her eaten, BDSM, Blowjobs, Claire makes a full recovery, Cozy naps, Dubious Consent, Eleven-year-old with a seven-inch dick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Except by various Scandinavian supermodels, Gray is ELEVEN his birthday was a MONTH ago, He is Not Comfortable, Involuntary wetting, It's Owen's consent that's dubious for the record, Let me live dammit, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Severe underage, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Spanking, Subspace, Watersports, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndaisQ/pseuds/AndaisQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting the raptors on their side, Zach and Owen return triumphantly to the Brontosaurus Cafe, where Claire and Gray have very different reactions to their new "relationship" status. In a nutshell: He wants in. And in he gets.</p><p>OR</p><p>Owen Grady finally meets someone worse at consent than he is; Zach finally takes a fucking nap; and they all live happily/traumatically ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun for the Whole Family

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, sinners. If you haven't read the first part (Zach Mitchell's Best Vacation Ever), it's not mandatory, but if you like the sound of this you'll probably like the sound of that one too.
> 
> A few notes, once again!
> 
> Owen may occasionally seem to have any idea what he's doing. He does not. Be unlike Owen Grady.
> 
> Gray does not act or react as an actual human child would or should. Human children are generally not interested in having sex with you; if they are, refrain from having sex with them anyway.
> 
> Seriously, the lines of consent in this story are tangled beyond any repair. If you take any advice from it, then you are doing it wrong.
> 
> Thanks for listening! Don't fuck middle-schoolers!

Riding on a velociraptor is pretty cool, in Zach Mitchell's opinion.

Riding on a velociraptor while hugging a big teddy bear of a park ranger is even cooler.

Riding on a velociraptor naked, while you recover from being fucked hard, choked out, and having your balls pummeled mercilessly? Still cool – in many ways, more cool – but not very comfortable.

Zach hugs Owen tighter, groaning and laying his head on the older man's broad shoulder as the hunters race along. "Kind of wish your motorcycle was still around, sir."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with you there," Owen mutters. "We'd be getting there a lot quicker. Dinosaur rides are still pretty boss, though."

"It is cool," he allows. "Just not all that, uh, user-friendly. Especially when basically every part of me hurts like hell. Not that I'm complaining."

Owen cranes his neck around to kiss Zach's sticky forehead. "Hell yeah you're not. That was fucking awesome."

"Yes, _sir,"_ Zach grins.

"Whiiiiiiich brings me to our next point, which is: what the  _fuck_ do we tell Claire?"

He grimaces. "Shit. Can we just... not?"

Owen nods sagely. "Great plan. What's your explanation for you having no clothes and a face full of jizz?"

"...Okay, there are flaws. Should we just tell her the truth? I mean, you didn't have much choice, and I did agree to it. The raptors would back you up."

"The raptors would back me up if I said I was the rightful king of Mars, your consent is dubious in the first place and means fuckall to your aunt in the second, and the no-choice argument kind of falls apart when the alternative was waiting eight hours for a helicopter."

"But..." An idea strikes. "But that wasn't the alternative, the alternative was both of us getting eaten. The raptors were closing in. You needed to strengthen your control or we'd both be dead."

Owen nods slowly. "So, we lie."

"Like fucking  _crazy._ "

"D'you think she'll buy that?"

"I mean, she knows less about dinosaurs than I did, and you managed to convince me that they wanted you to piss on me." Zach shakes his head lightly, sprinkling droplets across Owen's face; Owen chuckles.

"Right, but you really only believed that because you wanted to. Subconscious-like."

"And," Zach says reasonably, "I'm pretty sure Aunt Claire wants to believe there was a very good reason why her ex fucked the shit out of her underage nephew. Conscious-like, even."

"...You have a point, come to think of it. I get the feeling she'd like 'the raptors made me do it' over 'sorry, your nephew's hotter than you are' by a long shot."

He grins. "Now can we stop thinking about disaster scenarios and just cuddle? My nuts feel like somebody was trying to make applesauce out of them, and Blue keeps jostling me."

"Yeah, I guess." Owen frowns. "I can't help but think there's something we're forgetting here."

"It can't be that important."

Sighing, Owen pets Zach's hair. "You're probably right."

  
  


The I-Rex escape really just put the cherry on top of Claire's week. From angry investors to her assistant being murdered by pteranodons to being  _trapped on a motorbike with Owen Motherfucking Grady_ , it was a miracle that she hadn't just started ripping out her no-longer-perfectly-coiffed hair. When they finally camped out in the ruined Brontosaurus Café, she'd been absolutely delighted at his plan to seduce the raptors into whatever the fuck his plan was. If it let him take down that Goddamn overdesigned hunk of lizard and save her from even five cents worth of the lawsuits that were about to get shoved down her throat, she'd sacrifice a kitten to Slaanesh, and damn her allergies. She didn't notice Zach had gone with him until it was too late to do anything about it but wonder how the fuck she was going to explain this to her sister.

She had ended up playing a very tense game of chess against Gray. And losing.

By the second hour, she had spent more time with her tinier nephew than she had in the past three years, most of which was spent in awkward silence.  _He takes after Karen, I guess._

By the third, she had politely excused herself to scream at the bushes, when she heard the sound of approaching velociraptors.

_This is how I die_ , Claire thought.  _As a direct result of Owen's incompetence. Somehow, I always knew._

As the raptors drew closer she reached a kind of peace with her imminent death.  _If I am devoured by hungry dinosaurs, I won't have to explain this clusterfuck to the investors. I will never again have to interact with my ex-boyfriend in a professional setting. No one will ask me when I'm going to have kids as if it's the fated endpoint of my life,_ _**ever again.** _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Owen's voice. "Hey! My plan worked! The raptors are going to help us!"

"I knew it was too good to be true," she muttered, eyes still closed in blissful anticipation.

"Huh?" Zach asked.

She opened her eyes slowly. "I said, boy am I glad to see you two. What kept you so-"

She saw Zach.

  
  


"Wow. I've never seen anyone actually  _faint_ from shock before," Zach notes.

"Your aunt always was the dramatic sort," grunts Owen.

"So, uh, should we... wave something under her nose?"

Owen smacks his forehead theatrically. "Gee, I clean forgot to pack my sal volatile today. Left it in my other coat, I guess."

"Well, we can't just leave her lying in the mud. Help me carry her in?"

Owen shrugs, dismounts Blue, and slings Claire over his shoulder like a sack of heavily made-up potatoes. "Come on, then."

Wincing at the stretch on his sore spots, Zach dismounts as well. He follows Owen, trailed by the pack. (And tries to ignore the feeling that the raptors are staring at his ass.)

When Owen gets inside the Café, he lays the woman down on a formica counter. "Well, she's out of the mud. What now?"

"Mister Grady!" shouts a young voice.

Owen freezes as he remembers what he had forgotten earlier. " _Shit._ "

Gray leaps out of the shadows and hugs him. "You're okay! I was hoping you could get the raptors, I just know they can take down the Indominus, but I was so worried they'd eat you too!" He pauses. "Where's Zach? Why's Aunt Claire unconscious?"

"Well, um, Zach is- just outside. And Claire fainted because, uh, she... saw Zach. He's kind of surprising. At the moment."

"Is he dead?"

"No, no, no!" Owen laughs nervously. "He's just, uh- he doesn't really... he looks kind of funny."

The boy nods. "Is he maimed?"

"No, that's- no. Don't be creepy. Maybe I'd better show you." He takes Gray by the hand and leads him outside. "Zach? Where are you?"

"Behind the bushes!" calls Zach, only the top of his head visible. "Not coming out of the bushes!"

"Come on. We might as well get this over with."

"No!"

Owen sighs. "Rather not have to punish you in front of your brother, kid."

There's a silence. Then, cheeks flushed with shame, Zach stands up and comes toward them, hands over his crotch.

Gray looks at him.

Gray nods. "Good job."

  
  


"Um," Owen says after a pause. "What?"

"Well, you found someone to display to the raptors as your mate," Gray explains. "That's important. I was surprised you didn't have someone already. And Zach found himself someone to abuse him like he always wanted."

Zach chokes. "W-what?!"

His brother rolls his eyes. "Come on, Zach. Your account password is our dog's name with a 1 after it. If you wanted your search history to be private, you should have practiced better information security. And maybe found a better hiding place for your toys. And worked on not talking in your sleep."

Grinning, Owen holds up a hand. "Wait, wait, wait. He talks in his sleep?"

"Yeah. He's always moaning about needing people in his butt and that kind of thing. It's kinda hot."

"It's... what?" Owen loses the grin, instead looking perplexed.

"Hot," Gray repeats carefully, as though talking to an even smaller child. "Zach moaning is hot. I'm into it. Sexually." He gestures to his tented khakis. "And I guess he's into it too," he says, nodding toward Zach's tiny erection.

"Aren't you like ten?"

"I'm  _eleven,_ " he complains. "And I'm an early bloomer. Somebody in the family had to be."

"That's still all kinds of fucked up. Also, he's your brother."

Gray shrugs eloquently. "It's nothing special compared to most of our family's problems. And you're one to talk, Mrs. Robinson."

"Hey, sixteen is the age of consent here!" Owen objects. "I looked it up, like, yesterday!"

"Yeah, because you care  _so_ much about Isla Nublar's statutory rape laws."

He nods reluctantly. "Fair."

"Anyway, this has mostly just been lead-up to asking: can I be the beta?"

Eyes widening, Owen backs away. "Holy  _shit,_ no."

"Your pupils are dilated," Gray notes, following along. The raptors hiss with interest, circling closer in.

"Yeah, with terror! I don't want to fuck a middle-schooler!"

Gray nods sympathetically. "Is that why you have a boner?"

Owen flushes. "Let me clarify: I  _am not going to_ fuck a middle-schooler. Because that would be  _wrong._ "

"How's it worse to have sex with me than with my brother? I mean, I'm asking for it, and I really doubt he was. Out loud, at least."

Owen's back hits a tree and he looks frantically for exit routes. All are blocked by predators. "It's still worse! You're not going to talk me into fucking pedophilia!"

Gray shakes his head. "I can see that." He kneels down and unzips Owen's fly. "I'll have to be more direct."

"Holy shit," Zach breathes. His hand strays down to his dick and he starts stroking himself half-consciously.

Gray pauses mouthing at Owen's cock through the fabric to shake his head at his brother solemnly. "Nobody said you could play with yourself. Would you say that's a strike, sir?"

"Y-yeah," Owen moans. "Yeah, it's a strike. Please stop doing this."

"Nah." Gray grins and turns back to his work. He pulls Owen's jeans down around his thighs and grasps his tool in both hands. "Boy, I knew it would be big, but it's so different in person. May I taste it, sir?"

" _God._ " Owen's cock pulses, dripping a string of precum onto Gray's face.

"I don't think that's an answer, sir," Gray says innocently. He pumps his hands over Owen's rod, squeezing hard as more slick fluid bubbles up from its tip.

Owen gives in. "Fucking Christ,  _yes!_ "

"Are you ordering me to suck you off, sir?"

"Yes!" he growls. "Suck my cock, please, I can't take this anymore!"

Without another word, Gray begins licking the cock in front of him. He swirls his tongue over the skin, up and around and back down again, before taking the head into his mouth and flicking his tongue under its crown.

"Jesus, where did you  _learn_ this?" Zach asks. "That was  _not_ on the sixth grade curriculum when I was in junior high."

Gray ignores him, continuing to focus on Owen's rod. "Answer your brother's question," Owen grunts halfheartedly.

He lets Owen's cock slip out of his mouth reluctantly. "No, I didn't learn it from school. But I've got friends. And my friends have older brothers."

"Oh," Zach whispers as his dick pulses with heat.

"Sometimes I'd pretend they were you," he says conversationally. "Except they were all too big, it broke the illusion. And I couldn't get any of my classmates to let me do it. I bet I could've pretended with them. They're littler than me."

"So you didn't just pull down their pants and have at it, then?" Owen asks.

Gray shrugs. "Well, no. You want this, you just didn't want to admit it; your pupils dilated, you breathed more heavily, your penis got hard, all that. They just didn't want it. There's a difference."

"How's that?"

"If you didn't want this, you'd have pushed me away by now. And then I wouldn't be able to do  _this._ " He returns his mouth to Owen's length, opening his jaw and closing his eyes as it slides all the way into his throat. His nose brushes the thick red bush at the base of Owen's cock, and he looks up smugly as he draws back up the shaft, leaving it spit-slick behind him.

" _Fuck,_ " Owen breathes desperately. "Fuck, I'm- I'm gonna shoot."

Immediately, Gray pulls away until only the head rests on his tongue. He cups Owen's heavy balls in one hand while his other strokes up and down firmly. As the cock swells, he hums happily to himself.

Waves of bitter cum flood his mouth as the ranger groans. The pulses slow to nothing, and he sucks out the last few drops.

"Are you done now?" Owen pants.

Gray shakes his head, his mouth still closed. He stands, grabs the back of Zach's head, and pulls him down into a kiss. Gently, he parts his lips and pushes the load into his brother's mouth. Zach swallows helplessly, shuddering as his dick beads with precum for the fifth time tonight.

Grinning, Gray turns back to Owen and nods. "Now I'm done. I always wanted to try that."

Owen sinks down until he's sitting among the roots of the tree. Blue nuzzles his temple cheerfully, purring deep in her throat. "That was  _unbelievably fucked up._ "

"Yes, sir," Gray affirms.

"Why did I do that?"

"You wanted it. You liked it." He shrugs. "It's hard to say no to something you want."

"There's a difference between cheating on your diet and fucking a ten-year-old!" Owen buries his face in his hands.

"I'm eleven. My birthday was a  _month_ ago."

"You have no idea how much that doesn't help, kid."

Gray makes a frustrated noise. "I  _liked it._ I  _told you_ to do it. What more do you want?"

After a silent moment. Owen opens his arms. "Fucked if I know. C'mere."

The boy kneels down to hug him. "Consent is hard," Gray sighs.

"You can say that again."

  
  


They sit there for a minute. Owen rubs Gray's crotch thoughtfully. "Did you finish? Christ, can you even cum yet?"

" _Yes_ , I can cum. I said already, I'm an early bloomer. But no, I didn't yet."

Looking at the tent in Gray's pants, he slowly licks his lips. "D'you want to?"

Gray breaks into a grin. "Heck yeah."

Owen's hands keep massaging the bump in Gray's khakis. "Jesus. You're real big for such a little kid."

"Seven inches," he responds smugly.

Zach's jaw drops. "What the  _fuck?_ "

"Language," Owen says absently. "But honestly, what the fuck? In what universe is a middle-schooler allowed to have a seven-inch dick?"

The middle-schooler shrugs. "This one, I guess. Are you gonna suck it?"

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute." Owen unbuttons Gray's pants slowly, catching his cock and stroking it languidly once it pops out. "Got a surprise for you, though. After I get done sucking you, I mean."

"Is it a pony?" Gray giggles.

"Nope!"

He scratches his head innocently. "Iiiis it that I get to fuck Zach?"

"Damn it, you're too smart." Owen gives him another stroke. "Ruined your own surprise."

"You- what?!" Zach yelps.

"Come on," Owen grunts. "Your little brother is hung as hell and wants your ass. You're living the dream, here."

"But- but this is  _Gray_ . I can't- That's  _wrong_ . That's- not  _allowed._ "

Gray  _tsk_ s. "Honestly, it's not like you're molesting me or something."

Owen pats his hip comfortingly. "If anything he's molesting you, really. Nothing to feel guilty about."

"You might want to feel guilty about the amount of thought you've put into it," his brother notes. "But in this case, you're fine."

Zach stammers a bit more.

"It's moot until I'm done sucking him off, anyway. Just use the next couple of minutes to get used to the fact that your brother's about to be fucking you senseless, alright?" With that, he lifts Gray so that the boy's petite hips straddle his face, then licks his shaft from base to tip. Gray lets out a startled moan, bucking into Owen's face.

Owen glares. "If you could try  _not_ fucking my nose?"

"S-sorry." Gray laughs breathlessly. "You're strong. And, uh. Tongue."

"Where's that composure now that I've got you up here, huh?" His tongue swirls around the head, dipping under the foreskin, and he grins into the boy's crotch.

"I- you're, you're really good at this," he pants. His body shivers, twitching forward spasmodically, until Owen grips his slim waist, pinning him in place. "I think- I might-"

Owen pulls away, glowering, and yanks down on Gray's balls. The boy lets out a catlike yowl of pain as his erection recedes. "Christ, you kids need to learn some fucking self-control! You say you want to be the beta, you're going to cum when I goddamn well  _tell_ you to cum, understand?"

Gray nods frantically. "Yes, sir! I'm sorry, sir!"

His captor shakes his head and shifts positions, leaning up straight against the tree with Gray across his lap. "Not sorry enough," he mutters, yanking the boy's shorts down to his scabbed-over knees. "But I can take care of that." With that, his hand comes crashing down, leaving a stark white handprint on Gray's ass.

"OW!" Gray squeaks. "That hurt!"

"Yeah, that's kind of the point?" Owen swats him again, grinning.

Gray bites his lip. "I-  _ow!_ I'm sorry!"

Owen rolls his eyes, keeping up a measured pace as he speaks. "You said that already, kid. But the thing is, you can't just  _say_ you're sorry, you have to  _show_ me. Now, if you're a good boy and you take your punishment, then we'll be done, okay?"

The boy sniffles, still trying to wriggle away, and doesn't reply.

Owen sighs and lands a smack dead-center on his left cheek. "Are we clear, Gray?"

Gray yelps and forces himself to be still. "Yes, s-sir! I'll be a good boy!"

Owen smiles, rubbing the small of Gray's back under his shirt. "Good." Without warning, he strikes again, and settles into a measured rhythm. Gray's bottom reddens quickly, delicate skin heating to a glow under the unrelenting blows, and his whimpers grow into sobs. The burn swells into an unbearable heat and, paradoxically, his cock swells with it. Gray feels his muscles twitch and relax as his body tries to relieve the pain, tries to thrust against the rough fabric of Owen's pants, tries to  _do_ something.

After a few moments of that twitching, he abruptly remembers how long it's been since he last peed.

His face flushing, Gray cries out, "S-sir! Mister- ow! Mister Grady! You have to stop!"

Owen grunts. "That's cute." The next few slaps land even harder, and in quick succession. With each blow, a spurt of urine leaks from Gray's hardon. He bites his lip.

"Sir, I'm gonna-"

He's cut off by a cruel smack to his balls. " _Self-control!_ " Owen growls.

With that, the dam bursts. He shudders and shoots off a volley of cum, and as it spurts out, his bladder releases almost at the same time. He can feel the piss flowing through his rigid shaft, washing out the aftermath of his orgasm and flooding into Owen's jeans. In his shock, Owen's hand stops coming down, and Gray is left suspended between the fire in his backside, the tears on his face, and the steaming pool of urine spreading around his cock. Nothing else seems to matter; in that moment, there's only hot, wet shame.

His face guilty, Owen lifts Gray up and hugs him, rubbing his back gently and ignoring the two streams of wetness soaking into his shirt. "Sorry. I thought- sorry."

Gray wraps his arms around the man in front of him, crying helplessly as his flow stutters and diminishes to a trickle. "I- I'm s- I- sorry! S-"

"No, come on," Owen soothes. "I fucked up there. I got totally carried away, and I thought you were going to come, and- man, I'm sorry. That just. Sucks. Sorry."

For a while, Gray just sniffles into the fabric. Once he's done, he wipes his eyes pensively, and gives Owen a small, watery smile. "You know, you're- you're really bad at apologizing."

"I, uh. Don't really do it a lot." He scratches the back of his head. "But I did fuck up. A lot. With that."

"I dunno," Gray hedges. "It was... kinda nice. In a fucked-up way."

"You're fucking kidding me," Owen breathes.

Gray squirms. "I wouldn't want to do that every day or something, but it was  _cool!_ Like, you sent me totally into subspace, and I'd only read about that kind of thing before, and- it was cool!"

"You are the most fucked-up middle-schooler I have ever met. By a fucking mile."

Gray doesn't bother to answer, just snuggles happily into Owen's jacket. It's cozy there, and it smells like... Well, actually, it doesn't smell like Owen anymore so much as sex and ammonia, but that's not so bad. He smiles and closes his eyes.

  
  


Owen's not sure why this turned out at all okay. Tonight he's fucked two teenaged brothers – well, one teenager and one preteen – and at no point has God or whoever come down to personally smite him. At this point it just seems like an oversight on His part. But whatever's making him this lucky, he's glad of it.

Zach's asleep a few feet away. He probably fell asleep before the spanking even started. He sets Gray down gently, picks Zach up, and holds both brothers close to him. Zach sighs happily in his dreams, and Gray giggles sleepily.

He knows there's stuff to do. The Indominus is still out there, the raptors need to gather what loyalist dinosaurs still wander the park for a surgical strike, and there's a million other things he should be doing. But right now, the velociraptors can wait. The tyrant lizard that stole Christmas can wait. He could care less if all the armies of Hell come pouring out of the ground at this very moment. Right now, he's got his boys, and they're all about as cozy as you can get in a mostly-destroyed amusement park, and from where he is, that looks like enough.

  
  


If there was one thing that could be said about Claire Dearing, it was that her coping mechanisms were top-fucking-notch. There were, in fact, many things that could be said about Claire Dearing; she was a brilliant businesswoman, she could weather whatever life threw at her, and her skills at cunnilingus would make Sappho weep. But most relevant, currently, was her ability to forget. When traumatized beyond its capacity to repair, her mind would simply dump its memory banks and shut down until it had fully recovered. This ability did not often become necessary, but when it did, it was a godsend.

Claire awoke on the formica counter of the Brontosaurus Cafe and looked blearily around. She remembered, faintly, going out into the bushes to have a nervous breakdown. After that, there was only silence.

Gingerly, she swung her legs over the edge and stood, unsteadily, on the tile.  _Of all the days to wear heels_ , she groaned internally for what had to be the fourth time tonight. But her equilibrium was quickly regained, and she walked out to examine the scene for clues as to what had caused her to black out.

She saw Zach.

She saw Owen.

She saw Gray.

  
  


When Claire awoke five years later, her sister told her that the stress of the I-Rex attack had sent her into a coma. At the time she hardly remembered what a dinosaur was, let alone an Indominus, so she couldn't really argue the point.

Still, she knew in her heart of hearts that – whoever Owen Grady was – it was, somehow, his fault.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you, once again, for blessing this heap of filth and sin with your viewership.
> 
> This story took me three goddamn months. I have no one but myself to blame.
> 
> Seriously, don't fuck middle-schoolers.


End file.
